Mal
Kuningatar Maleficent "Mal" Bertha, (myös Lady Mal) on Pääsankari Disney Channel elokuvat Descendants, Descendants 2, Descendants: Wicked World, '' ja ''Descendants 3.. Hän on tytär Pahatar ja Hades. Hän on Fiancée Kuningas Ben ja tulevaisuuden Kuningatar Auradon. Luonnollisena syntyneenä johtajana Mal huolehtii äitinsä pahan suunnitelman toteuttamisesta hyvä haltiataren sauvan varastamiseksi ja nauttii loitsujen piirtämisestä ja loitsusta (mutta vain tarvittaessa). Sarjan edetessä Mal päästää irti suurimmista pelkoistaan ja tavoitteistaan sopusoinnussa todellisen itsensä kanssa; siten hän luopuu pahan ontosta elämästä hyväksi elämäksi. Ystävyydellä ja rakkaudella Mal päätti täyttää sydämeensä reikän, jota ei voinut tyydyttää äidin opettamansa kautta. Taustatieto 'Virallinen kuvaus' :Mal on tytär Pahatar . Luontainen johtaja, hän nauttii piirtämisestä ja nauttii loitsujen luomisesta (mutta vain tarvittaessa). 'Luonne' Mal on oikukas, älykäs ja armoton tyttö, joka on luonnollisesti syntynyt johtaja ja taitava taiteellisissa asioissa, etenkin spraymaalissa. Vaikka hän on myötätuntoinen, hän on myös kosta eikä anna anteeksi muille. Hänellä on tapana loitsujen valuun, mutta vain tarvittaessa. Jälkeläisissä, Maleficentin tytär, hän haluaa olla kuin äitinsä: puhdas paha. Aina kun hän yrittää osoittaa itsensä äidilleen, hän usein pettyi sen sijaan. Hän nauttii jumalattomien suunnitelmien laatimisesta ja on maineensa vuoksi pelätyin saarella. Hän ei ole ihastunut kauniiseen ympäristöön tai mihinkään vaaleanpunaiseen, kutsuen heitä raa'iksi, mutta toisinaan ihmettelee, kuinka elämä olisi saaren ulkopuolella. Tästä huolimatta hän ei ole välttämättä moraaliton; hän on vain väärin. Hänen "keskimääräisen tytön" julkisivunsa on enimmäkseen teko, todennäköisesti siksi, että hän ei halua tulla heikkoksi äitinsä silmissä; pahafic on ainoa tapa, jolla Maleficent kunnioittaa häntä, joka ei koskaan välittänyt Malista. Ben on ainoa henkilö, joka näkee Malin tekojen (myös itsensä), ja näki hänet kuka hän oli - hyvä ihminen. Hänellä on taipumus olla liian sarkastinen ja hänellä on outo rakkaus mutaa. 'Fyysinen Ulkonäkö' Mal on kuvataan tytöksi, jolla on tumman violetit hiukset ja korostetaan vaaleampia purppura sävyjä, joka on kihara ja ulottuu hieman harteilleen. Hänellä on vihreät silmät "kultahihnalla" ja se on keskipitkä (5'2 "). Hän käyttää elokuvan aikana enimmäkseen purppuraa ja vihreän ja vaaleanpunaisen sävyjä. Benin kruunauksessa hänellä on laventelimekko, joka on lyhyt edessä, mutta pitkä ja takaosa selkänojaltä Mal: lla oli hiukset sidottu yläosaan. Isle of the Lost: A Descendants Novel, romaanin mukaan hänen käsivarressaan on lohikäärmeen muotoinen merkki, Pahatarin symboli. Descendants 2, Auradonissa ollessa hänen hiuksensa vaaleat ja hieman pidempiä, violetti kärki lopussa. Kun hän palaa takaisin saarelle, hän palaa takaisin violettiin hiuksiin, vain tällä kertaa kevyillä, suorilla ja tukkoilla. Elokuvan loppupuolella hänellä on aaltoilevat violetit hiukset ja otsatukka. Myös Descendants 3, sen jälkeen kun Hades ihminen on antanut hänelle valtuudet, hänen tumman violetit hiuksensa on maagisesti korostettu sinisillä viivoilla. Hänen asuunsa annetaan myös siniset piirteet. 'Valtuudet & Kyvyt' Mal,ollessa Pahatarin, oltava seuraavat valtuudet: *'Taika': Jälkeläinen hänen äitinsä,Mal on kyky käyttää taikaa, mikä yleensä ilmenee vihreänä energiana, joka hehkuu hänen silmissä. **'Louitsun Käyttö':Mal on kyky heittää loitsuja, jotka hän joko luo tai tulee äitinsä vanhasta taikakirjasta. **'Juomavalmistus':Mal (mukaan Jay, Carlos, and Evie) onnistuneesti valmistanut rakkausjuoman ja sijoittanut sen evästeen sisään, joka myöhemmin annettiin Benille. Myöhemmin hän teki vastajuoman loppuakseen viimeisen yksin. Hän pystyi luomaan totuusjuoma Carloselle makean muodossa. **'Lohikäärmemuutos':Mal on kyky muuttaa lohikäärmeeksi, kuten hänen äitinsä Pahatar. Hän muuttuu lohikäärmeeksi Descendants 2: ssa, ja hän tekee sen kaksi kertaa Descendants 3. Koska hänen isänsä on Hades, hän on puolijumalatar, mutta ei ole tiedossa, mitkä jumalatar voimat hänellä on. Se on tiedossa, että hän voi käyttää Hadesin emberiä, mutta ei samalla tasolla, kuin jumala isä. Maagisten voimiensa lisäksi Malilla on myös seuraavat kyvyt: *''' Taide ' Yksi Malin merkittävimmistä kykyistä. Hän on innokas taiteen rakastaja, erityisesti graffitien parissa. Hänen nähdään tekevän useita piirtymiä kaikkialla ''Descendants, Descendants: Wicked World ja Descendants 2. *'Ajaminen ' Kuten "Pair of Sneakers" ja "Wild Rehearsal", Mal kykenee ajamaan autoja. Descendants 2 ja Descendants 3, hän oppi ajamaan skootteria. *'Miekkailu': Kuten Descendants 2, Mal kykenee kestämään miekkataistelua Lost Revenge's Crew ja Descendants 3, hän taistelee Armoreita vastaan. Roolit Painetut materiaalit ''Isle of the Lost: A Descendants Novel Alkusarjan romaanissa Mal esitellään Maleficentin tytärnä, pahimpina roistoina. Mal syntyi ja kasvoi kadonneella saarella äitinsä, parhaiden ystäviensä ja heidän vanhempiensa kanssa. Eräänä iltana Mal haaveilee olevansa Auradonissa kauniin järven laidalla pian tulevan kuningas Benin kanssa (jota hän ei tiennyt). Hänellä ei aina ole kovin hyvin koulussa, paitsi Lady Tremainen opettamat Advance Evil Schemes ja Nasty Temps. Lopullisessa projektissaan hän päätti nöyryyttää Evieä siinä, että hän ei tee niin. Kuitenkin milloin Diablo reanimoitiin ja ilmoittaa Maleficentille taikuuden palautuksesta keijuhenkilökunnalle. Maleficent kehottaa Malia hakemaan sen todistaakseen itsensä pahalta. Mal vakuuttaa Jayn, Evie ja Carlosin seuraamaan häntä palauttamaan henkilökunnan takaisin kielletystä linnoituksesta Isle of the Doomed, alue lähellä saarta. Hän säästää Evieä kirottamasta henkilöstöltä kustannuksella, että henkilökunta menettää taikuutensa palattuaan Maleficenttiin. Jälkeenpäin neljästä teini-ikästä tulee ystäviä. Suhteet Asuteet Galleria Laulut Descendants Solot Descendants_-_If_Only.png|"If Only" If_onyl_r.jpg|"If Only (reprise)" Duetto Evil_loke_me.jpg|"Evil Like Me" (kanssa Pahatar) Ryhmä Biisit Rotte.jpg|"Rotten to the Core" (kanssa Jay, Evie, and Carlos) Set_if_off.jpg|"Set It Off" (kanssa Jay, Evie, Carlos, Ben, and Audrey) Descendants 2 Solot D_if_only_2.jpg|"If Only (Reprise 2)"(Poistettu Kohtaus)'' Duetto Sp.jpg|Space Between" (kanssa Evie) '' Ryhmä Biisit Wtb.jpg|"Ways to Be Wicked" (kanssa Jay, Evie, and Carlos) It_2.jpg|"It's Goin' Down" (kanssa Jay, Evie, Ben, Carlos, Uma, Harry, ja Gil) Kiiss.jpg|"Kiss the Girl" (kanssa Jay, Evie, Carlos, Ben, Uma, ja Harry) You_and_mee.jpg|"You and Me" (kanssa Jay, Evie, and Carlos, Ben) Descendants: Wicked World Solot Evil.jpg|"Evil" Duetto Maxresdefault.jpg|"I'm Your Girl" (kanssa Evie; offscreen) Bt.jpg|"Better Together" (kanssa Evie) Ryhmä Biisit Good_new_bad.png|"Good is the New Bad" (kanssa Evie, ja Freddie) Rather.jpg|"Rather Be With You" (kanssa Evie, Jane, ja Freddie) Descendants 3 Solot My_ouat.jpg|"My Once Upon a Time" Duetto Mal_hades_song.jpg|"Do What You Gotta Do" (kanssa Hades) Ryhmä Biisit Good_to_bad_2.jpg|"Good to Be Bad" (kanssa Jay, Evie, Carlos, Dizzy, and Celia) Vk_m.jpg|"VK Mashup" (with Jay, Evie, and Carlos) Nf.jpg|"Night Falls" (with Jay, Evie, and Carlos, Uma, Harry, ja Gil) One_kiss.jpg|"One Kiss" (kanssa Evie ja Uma) Btd.jpg|"Break This Down" (kanssa Jay, Evie, and Carlos, Uma, Ben, Harry, Gil, Audrey, Celia, Jane, ja Doug) Cover.jpg|"Rotten to the Core (D3 Remix)" (kanssa Jay, Evie, ja Carlos, Uma, Harry, Audrey, Celia) Sekalainen Genie_od_bootle.jpg|"Genie In A Bottle" Duetto Stronger.jpg|"Stronger" (kanssa Uma) Esiintymiset Kirjat *Isle of the Lost: A Descendants Novel *Return to the Isle of the Lost: A Descendants Novel *Rise of the Isle of the Lost: A Descendants Novel *Escape from the Isle of the Lost: A Descendants Novel Elokuvat *Descendants'' *''Descendants 2 '' *''Descendants 3'' Speciaalit Specials *Under The Sea: A Descendants Story ''Descendants: Wicked World'' *Evie's Explosion of Taste *Mal's Digi-Image Problem *Careful What You Wish For *Voodoo? You Do *Lamp Sweet Lamp *Genie Chic *Puffed Deliciousness *Good Is the New Bad *Spirit Day *I'm Your Girl *Mash It Up *All Hail the New Q.N.L.B. *Mad for Tea *Carpet Jacked *The Night is Young *Neon Lights Out *Hooked On Ben Kausi 2 *Slumber Party *Odd Mal Out *Pair of Sneakers *Wild Rehearsal *Chemical Reaction *Talking Heads *Steal Away *Evil Among Us *Mal-lone *Face to Face *United We Stand *Celebration Trivia *Mal, Jay, Evie, Carlos, Ben ja Jane, Chad ovat ainuita hahmoja esiintyä jokaisessa Descendants sarjassa. *Hänen nimensä tarkoittaa "Paha" espanjaksi,ranskaksi ja Portugaliksi. *Elokuvassa hänen toinen nimnesä on "Bertha." **Espanjalaisessa versiossa, toinen nimi "Igna", tekee koko nimi Mal Igna, sanamuoto Malign. Latinassa, "Igna", myös tarkoitta tulta. *Dove Cameron pitää perukkia kuvaamisessa * *Mal tytär Pahatar ja Hades. **Äitinsä on keiju ja isänsä on Jumala. Mal on puolikeiju ja puolijumalatar. **Mal on ainut VK kummatkin vanhemmat (Pahatar ja Hades) Viitteet Luokka:Hahmot Luokka:Nainen Hahmot Luokka:Pahisten Lapset Luokka:Descandents Hahmot Luokka:Descandents 2 Hahmot Luokka:Descandents 3 Hahmot Luokka:Descandents: Wicked World Hahmot Luokka:Isle of the Lost Hahmot Luokka:Return to isle of the lost Hahmot Luokka:Rise of the Isle of the Lost Hahmot Luokka:Escape From the Isle of the the Lost Hahmot Luokka:Dragon Hall Opiskelijat Luokka:Auradon Opiskelijat Luokka:Kuniinkaalliset Luokka:Prinsessat Luokka:Kuningattaret Luokka:Demijumalat Luokka:Puoli-Keijut Luokka:Hybridi Luokka:Hirviö Perhe